A computer casing can have a combination of ODD and HDD mounting frames. The combination of mounting frames is configured to enable both an ODD and an HDD to be mounted therein, thus realizing a thinner computer casing. The mounting frame generally extends towards a heat-producing module. A mounting apparatus that can avoid interference with the heat producing module to protect the ODD and HDD from overheating is needed.